New Ryo's Brother
by Mia Koji
Summary: I finally finished it! Hope you like it. It is different than the first one. Please R/R.


Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
This has been fix and redone. It's kinda long. Hope you enjoy and please review. I am begging you to review.  
  
  
"MIA!!!!" Ryo called to his girlfriend who was doing her work like always. He gave her a kiss and pick her up to turn her around and around, until she felt sick to her stomach.  
"What is it? Why are you so happy?" Mia asks with a smile. She was always happy when he was. It was like they had a link together.  
" I am not the only child in my family! I have a brother and he is coming to visit me today!! I can't wait to meet him or for you too!" Ryo said putting her down.  
" That's great Ryo! Really it is! What time is he coming?" Mia asks giving him a kiss on the lips and a hug.  
" This afternoon. He didn't mention what time though. I hope you don't mind that I said he could stay here." Ryo said petting White Blaze, who came into the room to see what was going on.  
" I don't care, we can go out tonight then." Mia said going turning around, so she could get back to work.  
  
Around one P.M.  
  
"Ryo, he's here!" Kento said going back to his "snack" knowing it was his 30th one that day.  
"Thanks!" Ryo said running down stairs and opening the door to see someone with black short hair, little taller than Ryo, he still had the cute eyes and all, but the smile, it was different.  
" You Ryo? Cause I am supposed to meet him. I am his brother." He said moving his hair out of his face.  
At that time Sage came in just after doing his hair he saw this boy's hair and got really mad! "Copy cat!" Sage said leaving to do his head again.  
" Yea I am Ryo! Your Kyle right?" Ryo ask letting him in and taking his coat. And telling him to sit down.  
" Cool. You got a girl or anything like that? A pe..." He was cut off when White Blaze came out growling at him to get away. This made Kyle move away a little, but Ryo pushed the white tiger away.  
" Um.. This is White Blaze my tiger. And my girlfriend, she's in the other room working. Hang on let me get her." Ryo said leaving the room.  
" Mia? Where are you? He's here." Ryo said going into the back room. Mia was still at her work having a grand old time typing.  
" Okay." Mia said looking at him as he took his hand out to get her hand.   
" I can't wait for you to meet him." Ryo said with his big smile. He gave her a small little kiss on the cheek.  
" Okay, Kyle this is Mia, my girlfriend!" Ryo said holding her hand smiling at her.   
Mia didn't smile when she saw Kyle. She looked shocked.  
" Mia? Didn't you go to 'The school for the smartest children?" He asked with a sly smile.  
" Yea, and I do remember you very well. We hung out until we were thirteen. Than you moved away to do you dream and I did mine." Mia said sitting down next to him. Ryo sat next to her.  
" So than you know each other than?" Ryo ask looking at his brother with question. ' I wonder if they went out. I hope not! They could still like each other.'  
" So you go out with my little brother? That's cool! I thought you left to do something else not to find a boyfriend. Well that is what you said to me, when I ask you out." Kyle said looking at her with question in his eyes.  
"Yea, well it happen when I was doing what I loved to do! That's how I met him and the rest of them!" She yelled getting up to leave.  
"Mia are we still gonna go out for dinner? You know all of us?" Ryo ask with his sweet old 'fall to the ground my leg feels weak' smile. He knew she would have to say yes to it.  
" Yes Ryo we will still go out tonight for dinner, all of us. I have to do some more work, like what I was doing before going out to see your brother." Mia said coldly looking at Kyle, who just smiled.  
" Well we should get ready for tonight! We gonna dance and all! Your gonna love it! You can meet the rest of the gang too." Ryo said walking back to his brother.  
"Cool." Kyle said looking around the room. ' Cool, is more like it when I get my Mia back! She didn't want a boy than, well now she can have a man now! And little Ryo is to young for by anyway!'  
" What was Mia like when she was younger?" Ryo ask wanting to know more about Mia, they have been going out for months and he didn't know to much about her, but she knew everything about him.  
" We called her crazy and animal when she was a kid she had to much sugar and we couldn't keep her calm. When she was twelve her parents and mine had us go out. Than I asked her to come with me when I was moving with my parents, but she turned me down and than left. She's a heart breaker." Kyle said looking at the room where Mia went in.  
" If I knew about you and her than I would never have ask her out!" Ryo yelled getting a little jealous than calm down again, he knew that Mia didn't like Kyle.  
" Yo! Lets not fight! Lets just go out and get some new clothing for tonight. You tell Mia and I'll meet you out side." Kyle said leaving.  
Ryo told Mia that they were going to the mall and that he would be back soon. She didn't mind, but ask him to pick up her dress for that night; she had it at the dry cleaners. He told her to call and get the reservations for the restaurant. He also asks if she would dance with him there, before his brother tried anything, again she said yes to him.   
  
Later the afternoon  
  
  
  
" Mia! We'll back! I got your dress too, you will look great in it!" Ryo yelled coming back into the house.   
" Thank you. I bet you can't wait to see me in than? The rest of the guys will meet us there!" Mia said now coming out of the room she was in. She saw Kyle starring at her with that smile. Man did she hate that smile!  
Ryo gave her the dress with a kiss, she gave him a smile and than hugged him to show Kyle that she loved Ryo and not him.  
" Well get ready before, we do. You always take a couple of hours." Ryo said with a sly smile.  
"Well okay, I guess I should. What are you two gonna do?" Mia asked, as she was about to turn around and go upstairs to her room.  
" I'll show him around. Let him get unpack. Tell me when your done so I can let Kyle use mine and I could use Cye's or someone's." Ryo said turning to sit down next to his brother.  
"Okay." Mia said walking up the stairs.  
  
With in an hour Ryo heard Mia tell him to get ready. Him and his brother went upstairs to get ready as they were told to do. On the way up to the bathroom he was going to use, Kyle looked over at Mia who was still in her towel. She slammed her door in his face.  
He just smiled and walked away laughing to himself about the fact how he saw her in the towel and how cute she looks when she is mad.  
" Hey Kyle you coming? Why did Mia slam the door in your face?" Ryo ask giving him towel for his shower.  
" Huh? Oh I don't know. I think she is mad about me.... I mean you, yea you that's it!" He said leaving the room.  
" I wonder why, did she tell you?" Ryo asked looking at his brother.  
" I don't know why, but you should say that you're sorry. She might not let you touch her again." Kyle said with a smile. Good thing that Ryo didn't see it.  
  
Later  
  
" Mia are you coming? They'll gonna be mad at us when we can get there! Come on you're the one who went first and you're still not ready?!" Ryo called up to her.  
" I am coming keep your pants on! I'll be there in a second!" Mia said getting mad. ' Can't he wait? He's so inpatient!' She was finishing putting hair spray in her hair. She was warring a long blue dress that stuck to her body. Her hair was in a bun and her shoes went with her dress.  
" Fine!" He called back up.  
" Okay here I come!" Mia said coming down the staircase a minute later. Ryo was waiting for her at the bottom.  
" Hey, you look great!!" Ryo said taking her hand into his. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
" Thanks, you look great too." Mia said in a kind voice until she saw 'him' looking at her.  
"Hello Mia, you do look charming. Love the outfit!" Kyle said acting kind with his smile.  
" Um.. Thanks." Mia said coldly to him, she never took her eyes off of Ryo. 'He better leave me alone!!'  
" Okay let's go! Mia I'll drive and you can sit in the passenger side and Kyle your gonna be in the back okay?" Ryo ask putting, Mia's coat on for her. Than his own.  
" Yea. Sure I don't mind." Mia said opening the door to leave. ' I wish I could leave him here, but no I can't!'  
  
At Dinner  
  
" Hey! Thought you guy weren't coming. Thought you left your brother somewhere. And than went up to a room to have some fun!" Kento said with a wink  
" Kento you are really nasty and you know that I would never do that!" Ryo yelled blushing.  
" So you don't like her that much? Or you saying that you never want to sleep with any girl?" Kyle asked with a sly smile.  
" The both of you are nasty, I am saying I would never do that in less I was married!" Ryo said giving both of them a look.  
" So, if you two were married you would have "lose" you brother to have some fun in a bedroom?" Sage asked.  
" They might not wait to get to a bedroom, Sage." Rowen added.  
"Really you guys are sick." Mia said sitting down and picking up a menu.  
" She is right the four of you are pretty nasty minded and look pretty nasty too." Cye said agreeing.  
" Okay now lets stop talking about sex and talk about something else! Can we do that?!" Ryo yelled letting his temper get to him.  
" Bro, calm down. You could lose a girlfriend that way and than you won't have to worry about marriage and what you were going to do after that." Kyle said giving Mia a smile.  
" Just drop it Kyle." Ryo said looking away from all of them.  
No one said anything until after they ate. They waited for Mia and Ryo to leave for their little dance.  
  
" Are they that close all the time? If you ask me that's sick, being close to another that much." Kyle said watching Mia and Ryo dance.   
" Hey, everyone I think Ryo's bro is jealous of him!" Kento said eating his cake. They all look at him.  
" Why say that, Kento?" Sage asks moving his hair for the hundredth time that evening.  
"Cause the way he look at Mia and how he looks at them when they are together! I think that you like Mia, Kyle!" Kento said laughing.  
" Won't Ryo be mad! That is his first true love that I've seen him with this life time and it's not everyday that he can tell someone something like he does with Mia, so if you do like her, you should just let them be. I mean they both look happy." Rowen said looking at the couple than at his friends   
"Why should I? I mean, I knew her before him and I ask her out than, she is my true love and not his!" Kyle said getting mad at them.  
" Yo man don't go crazy on us, not like we said you can't, we said you shouldn't! Last time we got to him we got our butt's kick, by him. Now it may be different cause your family, but hey listen to us we know how he can be. So you should just forget about, and if she like you a lot than she would have ask you out, but she didn't. She likes Ryo so as I and Rowen said just forget about her!" Kento said getting another piece of cake.  
" Yea well watch how long they'll gonna be going out after tomorrow! I am planning a big surprise for him! Now I know something you don't! He feel in love once before, but she broke up with him. Well let's make a long story short she is coming her tomorrow morning to see him again! He'll forget about Mia, she'll be begging me to go with her to get Ryo mad." Kyle said happy about his plan.  
" Well don't worry we gonna let Ryo know all about your 'plan' so than he won't dump Mia. And they have been going out; oh about eleven months now, but known each other for two years so don't worry at all. It would be nice to see your face when Mia says NO!" Kento said laughing.  
" What would be funny to hear me say 'no' to?" Mia asks sitting back down next to Ryo.  
" Um well we will tell you later." Cye said turning to talk to Kento about nothing, just to get away from the confused faces of Mia and Ryo.  
" How much later; on the way home, at home, a weeks, months, years? What? How much later?" Ryo ask wanting to know what was going on.  
" On the way home or at home later, but you would wish for it to be a years later or never later." Sage said turning to talk to Rowen.  
" Okay, but guys we paid and we can leave now. We'll ready to go." Kyle said knowing his brother wouldn't believe them.  
" Okay than let's go! Kyle you can go with Kento as Rowen tells Ryo what we are talking about." Cye said.  
" WHAT???" You go and I'll take Kyle!" Rowen yelled. They started to fight, about to pin each other to the ground.  
" GUYS! Sage and Kento take Kyle in your car, Kento, and than you two can tell us the whole story on the way home!" Ryo said walking to the jeep. Him and Mia sat in the front and a very sad Rowen and Cye sat in the back.  
  
" Okay tell us what happened! Why are you so mad at Kyle? Ryo said starting the jeep.  
" Well you see, wait hang on first you have to promise not to get mad at us! It's not our problem!" Rowen said.  
"Okay I won't get mad at you guys. Just tell me." Ryo said asked as they left the parking lot.  
" Well he said your old girlfriend. That left you a while ago is coming here to see you and than that you would fall back in love with her to dump Mia and than she would go to Kyle and beg for him to go out with her." Cye said.  
" WHAT?? SHE'S COMING HERE? OH MAN THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Ryo said getting really upset.  
" Ryo who is 'she'?" Mia asks knowing that she can't stop him from anything. 'What if he falls in love with her again? Oh man I can't live if that happens. I don't know what I would do if that happens.'  
" He was my first love, but that was than and you are now! She left me for a younger guy. Like you she was older than I was. I don't like her anymore! So don't worry!" Ryo said holding Mia's hand in one of his, his other was on the wheel driving.  
" Okay, but what is her name?" Mia asks She still didn't like what was going on.  
" Oh Alex, but it's really Alexandra." Ryo said looking at the road. 'Great. This is just great! What if I start to like her again, than what about Mia? Man I thought that I could trust him! I would never hurt her or Mia, but I love Mia so I have nothing to worry about. Only if Mia starts to like Kyle. I can't hurt Mia by having an old feeling for another girl comes back. I am the leader of the Ronin Warriors and I can't go around hurting people.'  
" So Ryo what are you gonna do when she comes? Are you gonna tell her that your taken? Or do you want us to do that for you?" Kento ask.  
"I'll tell her that right when I open the door I'll say..."  
  
Next day  
  
  
" Ryo your friend is pulling up! So go do what you said you would!" Sage said going back into his room.  
" Okay thanks. Man! Hey Mia She's here! Are you coming?" Ryo asked.  
Right than Mia came out of the kitchen with coffee. " Here I am!" Mia said, putting her coffee on the table.  
" Good cause he needs you here and buddy if you mess up I am here to help you! So don't forget your man is here!" Kento said with a smile.  
  
The doorbell rang and Ryo and Mia went to go get it. He opened the door to see a girl about Mia's size smaller than Ryo, her hair was up in a pony tell, she had black pants on and a tank top on. She jumps into his arms and gave him a big kiss. When they finally broke it, he just looks at her.  
"Um. Nice to see you too, Alex." Ryo said with a kind smile the one he would give to Mia after they kiss.  
" Oh! Ryo who is this?" Mia asks stupidly. She gave Ryo a hurt look. It was like 'how could you do this to me'?  
" Huh? Oh yea this is Mia. And that is my friend Kento." Ryo said trying to remember something, what was it again?  
" Oh and did he say that Mia is his girlfriend?" Kento said giving Ryo a look 'I am not even that stupid to forget that.'  
" Oh? Ryo you got a new girlfriend? What about us, aren't we still together? You said that we would be together forever. " Alex asks giving him a puppy dog face.  
" Yea, well you left me! And I feel in love with her!" Ryo said getting back down to earth.  
" If you like her enough than why would you kiss me? You could of broke the kiss, but you didn't I think your getting mad for ever acting that you love that ugly girl! I mean look at her! She's so ugly no one would want to go out with her!" Alex said  
"Well I am sorry for doing that! I am in love with her, not you, Alex! And she's not ugly she is way better looking than you are or ever could be! Mia am I really sorry" Ryo said giving Mia a sorry look, but she just turned and left the room.  
They heard a door slam. Than there was silence.   
" Well I don't think you have on now! So lets go out, and you can forget about her, and remember us! We can be together forever." Alex said trying to pull Ryo.  
" Alex I can't I have to go and talk to her. It was good to see you again, but it won't work out. I love her more than anything in this world. I am really sorry." Ryo said turning to go upstairs.  
" FINE! NOW NO ONE WANTS TO GO WITH YOU!" Alex said leaving the house.  
  
A few minutes later upstairs  
  
"Mia please come on let me in! I want to talk to you, please let me in!" Ryo said feeling really bad.  
" What happened? Why is she so mad at you?" Kyle said. He finally came out. He had gotten yelled at so much that he lock himself in his room.  
" What do you think? She won't come out of her room! She's mad at me, because of you bring Alex here!" Ryo said.  
" Oh, where is Alex? Did she leave you too? Maybe I should ask out Mia. You think she'll say yes?" Kyle asks an evil type laugh.  
" BUG OFF!" Ryo yelled getting really mad. Just than the door opened and a small arm came out and pulled Ryo in than slam the door shut again.  
  
"Mia! I am really sorry I don't know what happened I lost control! I am really sorry." Ryo said, he felt like he was swimming in his guilt and was sucking it all in.  
" That's really funny. I had a feeling that you would do that and I don't know why, but did. I was hopping I was wrong, but I wasn't. You kissed her and I have to live with that fact that you can't stand seeing your ex with out falling in love with them again. Man I feel so stupid for trusting you! Why did you do it? Why Ryo? Why?" Mia said sitting down and started to cry all over again.  
" Oh, Mia I didn't mean for this to happen. I am really sorry. I am so sorry! Please, Mia, believe in me. Please. What's gonna happen to us, now that you won't talk to me?" Ryo ask he didn't want to lose her. He loved her too much to lose her.  
" Ryo, I don't know. I love you, but do you love me? Can I trust you again?" Mia asks hugging one of her pillows.  
" Mia, I love you too. You can trust me for now on. I won't go near her or any other ex. I promise." Ryo said giving her a small smile.  
" Can you keep your promise? How do I know if you are lying to me or not? Your two timing brother could do something." Mia said as she stopped crying.  
" Yes, you can trust me. Forget about him, if he tries something I'll stop him." Ryo said kissing Mia.  
" Fine I guess I could trust you." Mia said laughing and kissing him back, it last a little bit longer.  
" Um.. Mia, the guys and I are gonna go out to the mall and than to the conniver. Do you want to came with me?" Ryo ask wanting a yes.  
" Okay I need new clothing and some other things. And I would like to get out so yea I'll go with you guys." Mia said getting up.  
" Okay be down in five minutes. Love ya!" Ryo said walking up to her and kissing her. With that he walk over to the door. Today he could put his plan into action, he was gonna ask Mia to marry him.  
" Okay I'll get changed and I love you too." Mia said as he left. Than she went into the bathroom.  
" Hey Ryo when are we leaving? I got get something's too you know!" Sage said coming down the hallway.  
" In a minute, and I have to get something for Mia, and she's coming tonight, and today to the mall and all okay?" Ryo ask running down the stairs.  
" Hey Ryo where you going?" Kyle called. He thought he could have a chance to do something with Mia, if they all left.  
" Oh well we'll gonna go to the mall all of us. You can come if you want to." Ryo said.  
" I'll go!" Kyle said 'And find away to embarrass you in front of my Mia!'  
" I am ready" Mia said coming down in a red T-shirt and black over-all shorts, she had her hair in a ponytail and was ready to go out.  
"Cool, lets get going! Hey Kento we all could fit in your van, so lets take that!" Ryo said walking with Mia outside.  
" Okay man, what ever you say I am game." Kento said leaving the house.  
They got in to the van. Kento and Cye sat in the front behind them was Rowen, Sage, and Kyle in the middle, and in the very back was Ryo and Mia.  
  
At the mall  
  
" Okay we meet here in two hours, okay? You go on Mia, the guys and I have to talk about something, than we are gonna split up too" Ryo said giving Mia a kiss as she went to go shopping for clothing and other good deals that she could find.  
"All right Ryo what's up? What do you have to tell us?" Kento ask wanting to know.  
" I am gonna ask Mia to marry me." Ryo said looking for a good store to get the ring.  
"WHAT?????" They all said at once.  
" Yo, bro ain't this to soon? I mean how long to a thing?" Kyle asks trying to act cool. ' No this will mess everything up!'  
"NO! We have been a thing for months and had a thing for each other for two years! Now I need your help to find a good ring. You know not to big and not to small." Ryo said looking at a store that had hundreds of rings.  
" Hey Ryo! Look over here this is in your range and is great for Mia!" Kento said pointing to the rings.  
" May I help you sir?" A woman asks from behind the counter. She was talking to Ryo.  
" Um hey Ryo I am gonna go looking for some girls, so I'll see ya later." Kyle called out.  
" Okay, and I am looking for a wedding ring for my girlfriend. Then you in cove 'Mia I'll love you forever'?" Ryo said making sure she wasn't there.  
" Sure, did you pick out a ring yet?" The lady asks looking at him with big eyes.' Man, who gets him I lucky.'   
"Well um how about this one? Do you guys think she'll like it?" Ryo ask his friends.  
" I guess, you know her more than we do." Cye ask looking at his friend, who was holding the ring.  
" Yea and you know her in more ways, if you know what I mean." Kento added to the game.  
" Kento, shut up!! You are nasty, I told you that I wasn't going to sleep with any girl until I married her." Ryo said getting embarrassed.  
" So is this the ring that you want?" The lady asks getting tired of waiting.  
" Oh yes it is, please cove it in. When do you think it would be ready?" Ryo ask giving her the ring again.  
" This weekend. When will you be paying? And how?" she ask putting it in to a box.  
" When I come to pick it up, and it will be Visa" Ryo said signing a piece of paper than leaving.  
  
" Well that was fast. You asking tonight?" Rowen asks.  
" And at the conniver?" Sage asks looking for a store that had what he needed.  
" Yep! Now I am gonna buy her one more thing and than I am ready for tonight! You think she'll say yes?" Ryo ask wondering why they were using sign language. Ryo turned to see Mia behind him.  
" Who would say yes?" Mia asked confused why they all look upset.  
" Your gonna have to wait until tonight, on a ride to find out, my dear." Ryo said kissing her on the cheek.  
" Tell me Ryo!" Mia said she hated surprises.  
" Yes, Ryo tell her, and tell me. I really want to know what you are hiding." Kyle said coming into the scene.   
" Kyle you already know it! So shut up, and you better not tell her! Understand me?" Ryo yelled.  
" Oh, let me get this right you don't want me to tell Mia that you are going to ask her to marry you? Oops! I said you secret!" Kyle said running out of the scene so they couldn't touch him.  
Ryo was getting really mad at Kyle. Now his whole night was a mess. He had to tell her that Kyle was right or she'll think he would never do it.  
" Mia it's true, that's why we broke up in groups, and the guys come with me to get the ring." Ryo said looking at the ground. His friends left him there to talk to Mia, but he wish that they stayed.  
" Ryo, I would love to marry you!" Mia said hugging Ryo.   
" You would? The ring won't be ready until later, not until the weekend. And I am not done shopping yet so do you want to stay and shop with me?" Ryo ask giving her his hand. Mia laughs and took it.  
" We have to go in here. I want to get you one more thing." Ryo said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
" What are you getting?" Mia asks him pulling on his arm.  
" Oh well you'll see later. I am gonna get it and you stay at the waterfall. I'll be right back." Ryo said given her a kiss than leaving.  
Ryo went into the store and Mia went to the waterfall as he said too. He was gone for five minutes with nothing in his hands.  
" What did you get?" Mia asks taking his hand into hers.   
" You'll see later, you will like it." Ryo said tickling her sides for not minding her own business, causing her to laugh and fall against him. He just smiled and kissed her on the head.  
  
Later that night at there next stop at the   
Carnival   
  
" Hey, guys I wanna go on that ride! I wanna go on the roller coaster." Kento said pushing through them to see the ride.  
" I wanna go on the swings, I used to go on them when I was younger." Mia said walking to the side where the swings were.  
" I wanna go on the one, it spins and it's in the form of a tea pot, because it reminds me of tea! And you all know that I LOVE tea!" Cye said jumping up and down like a tree year old.  
" I'll go on any ride that won't mess up my hair! And if it does that Kento dies! Case he wanted to come here!" Sage said checking to see if his hair was all right.  
" I don't care what ride I go on, if my little bro is with me in da ride." Kyle said with a smile ' or Mia.  
" Well I am gonna go with Mia on her 'swings' meet here in five minutes." Ryo said leaving with Mia and his brother.  
" Hey, you two lovebirds, have you ever heard of the dynasty?" Kyle asked looking over at them.  
" No, not really. We learned a little about them at school." Ryo said wondering what his brother could know about them.  
" Oh I'll tell you all after the ride." Kyle said getting on the plat form of the ride.  
The ride could hold two in a seat, Mia sat next to Ryo and Kyle sat with a very old ugly woman, who kept hitting on him.  
  
When the ride was over, they all left and meet in that spot. Ryo wasn't looking up to much. He didn't know how to tell him that they were the Ronin Warriors, let alone his brother.  
" So how do you know about the dynasty?" Ryo ask, the others eyes got really big.  
" Well it's hard to say little brother." Kyle said.  
" So just spill it?" Ryo says hoping it wasn't leading where he thinks it will lead to.  
" Well I am the leader or as they say the ruler of, the dynasty! I came here for two things, kill the Ronins and marry a young girl, and the girl is Mia, now I just have to find the Ronins." Kyle said.  
" Well you found them! We are the Ronin Warriors! And we won't let you take her! Ronins name you self!" Ryo ordered.  
"Cye of Torrent!"  
" Kento of Hard Rock!"  
" Sage of Halo!"   
" Rowen Strata!"  
" And I am Ryo, of the Wildfire! I am the leader of the Ronin Warriors!"  
" That's great my baby brother is the leader of the Ronin Warriors! This is so touching! I feel so great, you know what? I am gonna have to kill my brother and take his gal, to bad for him." Kyle said grabbing Mia's arm.  
" Not with out a fight first! Ronins to arms"  
I'll fight you all, you can bet on that, and I am gonna win too!" Kyle said pushing Mia down to the ground.  
" Huh that's a laugh if you ask me, come on Ronins lets kick some ass!" Ryo said ready to fight.  
" 'FLARE UP NOW!'"   
" 'SUPER ROCK CRUSHER!'"  
" Is that all you have? I mean that didn't even hurt! So let me show you some pain! Burning Blade!"   
" 'THOUNDER BOLT CUTTER!'"  
" 'SUPER WAVE SMASHER!'"  
" This is getting old fast Ronins, lets see the Inferno!" Kyle said laughing.  
" Yea well if you want it than let's give it to him! Let's create the Inferno for Ryo!" Rowen yelled.  
They all nodded. They gave their power to Ryo, and created the Inferno. In a few seconds there was Ryo in the Inferno armor.  
" Finally! Now lets fight brother!" Kyle yelled.  
" 'FLARE UP RAGE OF INFORNO!'" Ryo yelled, everyone watched as the attack hit Kyle sending him flying.  
" Shit! Well I have to go! Don't worry, friends, I will return to get you!" Kyle yelled getting up.  
" Your to scared! You're running away from us? You said we were weak and now you're leaving? Why?" Ryo ask.  
" You will never know!" with that Kyle disappeared.  
  
  
Later at the house at eight o' clock at night  
  
" Hey Ryo you gonna be okay? I mean finding out that your bother wants to kill you and take your fianc‚." Rowen asks taking a sip of coffee.  
" Easy Rowen I am not his brother that's are there is to it. And I will defeat him like I did to the last fight with the dynasty." Ryo responded not looking at them, but at the ground. He felt bad for putting them thought this, but mostly Mia.  
" Ryo, hun you okay? You're not talking much or looking at us. What's wrong? It's not your fault stop blaming your self for it.  
" I am sorry. It is my fault, but if you want I won't be as tough as I've been to my self. But you know that it is my fault and that I am very sorry. I think I am gonna go up stairs now. Night everyone." Ryo said. He gave Mia a kiss and than left the room.  
" I feel sorry for Ryo. Well maybe I should turn in too. Night." With that Mia went upstairs.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
" What?" Ryo ask sounding like he had something over his mouth.  
Mia came in and sat down next him and moved his bangs out of his face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
" Ryo, come on you can't blame your self for this. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself!" Mia said leaning against him.  
" Mia what if we can't win, than what? It would because of me that you're gone! Than what?" Ryo said hugging her.  
" Than you will have to practice more, and than try again. That's all, try again." Mia replied.  
Ryo knew that she was right and couldn't fight with her on this. He just held her until she was a sleep, and than feel a sleep himself.  
  
Ryo woke up early, he knew that if he was to keep Mia he would have to practice and so would the others. He tucked Mia into his bed, and than left to wake up the others.  
" Ryo man it's to early! You know me; I can't wake until noon! And look at Kento he is hungry, if we don't give him something soon he might try to eat us!" Rowen said trying to wake up.  
" So? We need to get up early so we can be ready for the fight with Kyle! Now lets go!" Ryo ordered.  
" Ryo?" Ryo turned to see a sleepy Mia come over to him. She put her arms around him.  
"You should go back to bed. We'll fine." Ryo said looking down at her.  
" Ryo it's early. They need sleep if they are gonna be able to pay attention while fighting. You all need to go back to bed. Even you Ryo!" Mia said pulling Ryo's arm.  
" But Mia we need to train, we can sleep later." Ryo said trying to stand his ground.  
" Ryo!" Mia warned, she gave him a look.  
" Fine at nine we will start so go back to sleep, eat, or do whatever you want. Now will you go back to bed, Mia, please?" Ryo ask giving her a ' I am so sorry-please don't be mad at me' look.  
" Only if you come back with me. You need your sleep too Ryo. And tonight after training move your things into my room, now lets go Ryo!" Mia said kindly, but also as a warning.   
"Fine what ever you say, but I am not going to go to bed until late tonight, and you shouldn't stay up either!" Ryo said giving her a kiss.  
" Fine, but you need to do the changing after dinner than, and you better not get up too early if you're not in bed by midnight! You have to sleep in until nine than." Mia kissed him back.  
They started to walk back to the room that they were gonna share, which was Mia's. Ryo didn't really fell like going to sleep. But if it made Mia happy, he would do it. He would do anything if it made her happy.  
" Ryo! Mia!" A small voice came from down stairs.  
" Uh? Oh, hey Yule! Waz up?" Ryo asked going back down stairs and picking him up. Mia came over too.  
" The guys told me what happened and I was thinking what if you told the old Warlords and Lady Kayrua? They could help you." Yule said with a smile.  
" Hey that's a good ideal Yule! Thanks!" Ryo said putting him down.  
" Yea, Yule thanks, come on we need to get the rest of the guys too." Mia said walking away to get changed.  
  
LATER  
  
" I thought he said we could sleep till nine, it's been ten minutes since you first got us up." Rowen said rubbing his eyes.  
" Well, Yule, Had a great ideal. We are gonna get the Warlords to help us." Mia said sitting down.  
"Hey that's great, more people for Ryo to kill by over working! It is a good ideal though." Kento said.  
  
Later (After getting the Warlords, and explaining to them, and getting them to say yes.)  
  
" Okay, so let me get this straight. Wildfire is getting married to that girl, and his so-called brother is the new ruler of the dynasty, and he wants the Ronins dead, and than he wants to marry the same girl as Wildfire? Is that it?" Dais asks.  
" Well yea, this is the tenth time I told you that! And can't you call us by our names, Dais, can ya?" Kento asks getting smart to him.  
" We only know your names, and not the kid and girl. Also we were told to call you by your armor, not your names." Cale answered.  
" Well my name is Yule and that's Mia. And they don't like to be called by their armor either." Yule said sitting on Kento's lap.  
" Fine if it will get you to shut up than we'll call you by your names and not you armors." Sekhment said getting mad.  
" I am sorry Ronins, but I can not stay and help you. I must you back and find out more about you brother, Ryo." Said, Lady Kayura  
" Okay, thank you Lady Kayura." Ryo said.  
" You are welcome, but make sure you keep an eye on Mia there is no doubt that he will try to get her with out a fight. Don't take a eye off of her." Lady Kayura said leaving.  
Ryo kept an arm around her waist the whole time, he just tighten it a little.  
" Now what do we do? We have three more people to fit into this house so where we gonna, put them?" Cye ask looking at the leader.  
" We are going out side to train. Mia, could you move things around, you know put some of my things in my room. The ex-warlords can have my old room, there are two beds and we can put an another one in there. Yule, you and White Blaze stay with her. Don't let her out of your site." Ryo ordered leaving the room.  
  
  
They had to train until ten. Ryo finally said that they could go in, because of Kento's complaining. He stayed out side to train and to think about his life and what was happening. If he had to fight his brother he had too. He had to save his fianc‚.  
" Ryo?" A tired voice from behind him, it surprised him that she was still up.  
" I thought you would be a sleep. You should go to bed." Ryo said not even turning around.  
" I'll go to bed when you do. Ryo it's midnight and you need to go to sleep if you want to get up early. It won't do you to good if you have to fight, but you on you are so sick that you're on your death bed." Mia said walking so that she would be in front of him.  
Ryo knew she was right, but didn't want to turn in yet. He had to work more. He just sighed. He knew that he couldn't do any more with her bugging him about sleep.  
" Fine, I'll come in. Is everyone else in bed?" Ryo ask putting arm around her, he laugh at her reaction. She moved away, and crunched her nose up.  
" Yes, and you need a bath! Shower or take a bath before you go to bed! I am not gonna sleep next to something that smells!" Mia said laughing at Ryo face, he tried to look said.  
" Oh? So if I don't shower than what are you gonna do? I could stay out and do more work." Ryo said with hope that she would kick him out.  
" I won't let you ever sleep next to me again! And you will have to sleep on the couch and than no training!" Mia said holding her breath so she could kiss, before going to bed.  
" Good night. I'll be in when I am done my shower. Love ya." Ryo said going into the bathroom.  
" Night to you too, and love you too." Mia yelled so he could hear her.  
Mia walked over to bed and took her robe off. She got into bed and gave White Blaze a kiss on the noise. She remembered Ryo telling her at dinner, before going back out side, that White Blaze would sleep in their room and near her until this was all over. She knew that he would sleep on the rug later on. For some reason she felt like she was being watch by someone so she kept the covers to her neck. She snuggled deep down into the bed. The last thing she heard was Ryo turning on the water.  
  
" Morning Mia!" Ryo said happily, standing over her face. Mia smiled when she saw him. She could tell that he had been up, he was dressed, and had a jacket on, which now he was taking off.  
" You're in a good mood. As I remember you were in a real bad one yesterday. And what time did you get up?" Mia asks leaning on Ryo who came to sit next to her.  
" I got up at nine and went to the mall. I got you your ring." Ryo said taking out a box and handing it to Mia.  
Mia opened the box and just stared at it. The ring was so beautiful she couldn't believe it. She looks at Ryo and than back at the ring. She than jump on Ryo and gave him a big kiss. Ryo just laugh at her, this made her laugh.  
" Does this mean that you like it?" Ryo ask still laughing.   
" Ryo! It's great! I love it!" Mia yelled with joy she was now sitting on Ryo's lap holding the box.  
" You know that you could take it out if the box and read what I had it say on it. Also I have another gift for you." Ryo told her, she looked up and watched closely as he went to the other side of the bed. He came back holding a tiger stuff animal with a sign in its mouth say ' I will love you forever!'  
" Oh! I love it and the ring, Ryo!" Mia said giving him another kiss, than another, and so on.  
" That's good. And you know that I love you." Ryo said holding her close to him, he also put her ring on her.  
"Well I love you too." Mia said looking at the ring again.  
" Do you think you can stop looking at that ring for five minutes." Ryo asked kissing her on the forehead.  
" Very funny, Ryo, and yes I can. There just isn't anything else in here that I want to look at." Mia teased laughing at him, he started to tickle her, making her laugh.  
" Hey!" Yule yelled coming into the bedroom with the rest of the warriors.  
" Hey, Yule. Hey, guys." Ryo said turning his head to look at them.  
" Well we need to train. So we came to get you." Dais said walking out of the room with the rest of the ex-warlords.  
" Okay, I'll be right done." Ryo said as the rest of the warriors and Yule left the room.  
" So what time will you come in tonight?" Mia said with some of the joy fading out of her.  
" I'll be coming in tonight at eleven. You know, I have a feeling that by the end of this week we will have a visit from him or something." Ryo said giving her one more kiss before leaving the room.  
  
Mia and Yule cleaned up the house that day. Yule did as Ryo said he would do, he watched Mia all the time for Ryo. At two there was a knock at the door.  
" I'll get it Mia!" Yule yelled opening the door.  
" Yes, is Miss Mia here?" A man asked.  
" No" Yule lied.   
" Oh, okay well someone ordered these for her, so sign here and will you give these to her?" He asks.  
" Sure." Yule said. He signed the paper and went into the kitchen and put them on the table. He told Mia that she had flowers waiting for her in the kitchen.  
Mia stood there reading the note.  
  
Dear Mia,  
  
Hello my lady. Did you think that I would give up? Well I am not. You should tell Ryo that your mine and that he would have to fight me for you. Also tell him to spend as much time as he can with you, he won't have you much longer. His training is a waste of time; he will never meet my power. Did you know that I was watching you last night? Ryo should of thought that I would try something, if I couldn't get into the room with you. Now say good bye to your friends before I can get to them!  
I will write to you again, so don't worry my lady or my love. I think you should get used to being called my love. Until I write again.  
  
Your love,  
Kyle  
  
  
Mia let out a very loud sound when she was finished reading the little note. After screaming she passed out.  
" What happened? Mia?" Ryo yelled when he came into the room. He heard her from out side.  
Ryo ran over to Mia and held her head. He look her over and than saw the note. He read it twice than crumbled it up and through into the trash.  
" Ryo what happened? What happened to Mia? " Yule asked coming in with the rest of the warriors.  
" Kyle gave her some flowers. He gave her a note too. I am gonna kill him!" Ryo said picking Mia up and taking her to their room.  
When he came down through the kitchen he took the flowers and through them out the window. (It was open.)  
" Did he say when he was coming?" Sage asked when Ryo came back into the living room.  
" No, he just said that we will die. And that he would write her again. We have to train even more. He's right we can't match his power yet. We need to work 15 hours a day!" Ryo said turning to go back out.  
"Can we eat first?" Kento asked walking up to Ryo.  
"Five minutes. That's all you have. I am gonna stay with Mia until it time to go back out." Ryo said now going upstairs.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
" I am gonna look up more on Kyle. See if I can understand more about him." Mia said turning on her Computer.  
" We'll be out side yet again. Mia do you think that you can talk him out of making us work so hard? 15 hours a day! I am to tired to eat!" Kento said turning around to go back out.  
" I'll see if I can." Mia said waiting for her computer to boot up.  
In about two minutes it finally came up and for some reason 'Microsoft Word came up'. There was a note with it.  
  
Dear Love,  
  
I hope you like your nickname. I am gonna call you love. Does my brother have a nickname for you? You can forget if he does. You are mine now! So you better get used to it! I saw how you like my last note. Please Love, do not pass out or scream like that. It hurts to see you in pain, when I don't mean for you to be.  
I just want to tell you that I will always be watching over you. Unlike Ryo, he's not with you now. How much does he love you? Is he ever with you? Does he show his love to you? I bet you come last in his life. From what I heard he doesn't spend too much time with you. I am sorry Love, but its true. As I said I hate seeing you hurt in less I want you to be in pain. That's why I tell nothing, but the truth to you.  
You can tell Ryo that tonight will be the night that we fight, so he should get some rest. Tonight at midnight is when it begins and ends. I will not hurt you or the boy. I will not hurt anyone who does not fight. If Ryo loses his friends can fight than, that is if they have a death wish. Please tell him this Love.  
  
Yours,  
Kyle   
  
" RYO!!!" Mia yelled standing up, but she never took her eyes off the computer or the note.  
" What happened? Mia? What's wrong?" Ryo ask coming into the room. He held her for a second and than saw the note. He went up to the computer and read it.  
" He's coming tonight, Ryo? Are you okay?" Mia asked when she saw him go pale.  
" It's to soon. We not ready yet. We need more time to train. We are too tired to fight him. We more sleep and training! Mia we can't do it!" Ryo said about to have tears in his eyes.  
" Ryo! Yes you can and you will! Ryo I believe in you!" Mia said hugging him.  
" I hope so." Ryo said as the others came into the room.  
" What happen? Was it Kyle?" Cye asked sitting next to Dais.  
" Yes, and he's coming tonight at midnight. I think it's too soon. And that we need more time. " Ryo said sounding sad.  
" Ryo man that's more than enough. We trained more than enough. Let's just train a little more like an hour. Than go to bed for a little bit, get some rest and than we can train some more." Sage said thoughtfully.  
" Yea I guess so. I hope that he's just wrong and we can match his skills." Ryo said leaving with the others.  
" I am gonna be in my room!" Mia yelled out to Ryo, who just waved that he heard her.   
  
Mia went to their bedroom with White Blaze right behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the ground thinking about what Kyle said. She knew that he was right about Ryo not being there for a while, but was that the only thing. She didn't know it, but she sat there for over than an hour thinking about this question. She got out of her daydream when she heard the door open and than shut.  
" Hey, what's wrong? Don't worry about Kyle he's going down, we're gonna whoop his ass!" Ryo said sitting next to her.  
" I know, but was he right? I mean Ryo you don't spend much time with me, why?" Mia asked looking at him with tears in her eyes.  
" Mia don't listen to him. It's not true." Ryo said looking at her with care in his eyes.  
" Ryo, even before all of this you never been around me much. I only saw you when you had nothing to do." Mia told him.  
" Mia...I... I am sorry. I promise that when this is over. I will spend time with you more often. Mia please. I am so sorry." Ryo said holding her close.  
" I know you will. I am sorry for telling you this now, I love you." Mia said giving him a kiss on the lips.  
" It's okay. I love you too." Ryo responded giving her a bigger kiss.  
  
  
  
At midnight  
  
  
" So brother we meet again!" Kyle said appearing in the back yard.   
" Well I'll make sure this is the last meeting that we have!" Ryo yelled stepping in front of Mia. Kyle was starring at her, and he wanted to block his view of her.  
" Yea! Ryo use the Inferno! Then kick his butt!" Yule yelled hugging Mia's leg. He was scared of this man in front of Ryo.  
" I will. Let's create the Inferno! " Ryo yelled than a bright light came and when it was gone Ryo was in the Inferno.  
" Let's fight brother." Kyle said taking out his sword. Ryo did the same. They started to fight.  
Kyle hit Ryo a few times making him spit out blood. This made Kyle laugh at him.  
" Brother, you still are weak. If you put up more of a fight, I'll let you say good bye to you friends, before I kill you." Kyle said laughing.  
"Don't worry you won't have too. I am going to kill you!" Ryo yelled charging at Kyle.   
" Okay, try too. 'BURNING BLADE!' " Kyle yelled.  
It ended up hitting Ryo before he could move out of the way. He went flying backwards hitting a tree and braking it.  
" Well I say this fight is over. I will take my Mia and come back in one month for you to try again." Kyle said walking up to Mia.  
He took off her ring and through it on the ground next to Ryo. When he pick up Mia, she started to kick and hit him.   
" MIA!" Ryo yelled as they disappeared. He tried to get up put couldn't. Sage ran over to Ryo and healed him.  
  
At Kyle's  
" Let me go! Don't touch me! Urg! I hate you and I won't ever love you! I only love Ryo! So you should just let me go!" Mia yelled at Kyle, who was trying to kiss her.  
" It will work! Don't even think about Ryo! He wasn't right for you! He would have hurt you so many times that you would die from heart brake with in two months of your life married to him! So forget about him!" Kyle yelled pushing her onto the bed.  
  
At the mansion   
" Ryo! You have to eat! Come on! Stop training! Poor Mia when she sees you again you will be dead if you don't eat!" Cye yelled.  
"Fine I am coming, Cye I am coming." Ryo said putting his normal cloths back on. Him and Dais were out side training together. He was almost as far as he could go. He kept on using weights. He would try and try, but he couldn't win once how was he going to win now?  
" You know Ryo if you want to talk you talk to us. We know that this isn't the only thing on your mind right now." Sage said sitting down next to him at the table.  
" I let her down. She said that she believed in me and that I could do it, but look at what I did. I messed up big time. Now she is stuck with him. He better not try anything on her. Next time he will go down!" Ryo started to let his anger get to him, " You know right before today we had a talk about how are relationship was. She was pretty sad, but we were working it out. But how can I? How I can when she's not with me?" Ryo ask about to breakdown.  
" Don't worry Ryo. In a month we will have her back!" Rowen said putting food on Ryo's plate.  
" I hope so, I still have a lot more to do to get her back with me." Ryo said starting to eat a little.  
  
At Kyle's  
  
" Why don't you eat something my love?" Kyle asked when a slave put food down for her to eat.  
" I don't like to eat with dogs!" Mia yelled at him, but he just slapped her in the face.  
" Never yell at me! Never do that! And you will eat!" Kyle said giving her an evil smirk. He went back to his seat.  
" Where do I sleep? Do I get my own room? I hope I do." Mia asked taking a bite of food.  
" Tonight yes, and maybe for a week, but than you sleep with me, in my room. You will have clothing in you room." Kyle said eating his food.  
  
  
Mia went back to her room. She was so tired. She wanted to be at home with Ryo. Away from Kyle, far away from him like another world. She went through the night clothing and pick out a red nightgown. It reminded her about Ryo. It was his color and now she wasn't with him to see him in it. He wasn't here to see her either.  
She lost her thought when the door opened and Kyle came in. He hadn't gotten changed yet. He walked over to her.  
" Well goodnight, my Love. I will see you in the morning. I, myself will be the one to wake you up." Kyle said kissing her neck. Mia tried to move, but she couldn't.  
" Goodnight. Can you please leave so I can get some sleep?" Mia asked nicely. Kyle gave her a look and than turned to leave.  
" For now on I will pick out you clothing, tell you how to have your hair, when you go to bed, when you get up, and what you can and can't do. Do you understand?" Kyle asked about to leave her in the room alone.  
" Yes I understand you." Mia said a little scared, with that he left her alone in a cold room and no one to talk to.  
She decided that she should try to get some sleep. She knew that for a while the only time she will see Ryo was in her sleep.  
  
Back at the mansion  
" I got it!" Ryo yelled about to go to sleep. He ran out of the room to gather everyone up.  
" What is it Ryo? What's so important?" Cale asked half a sleep.  
" Well we can train for one more week and than get Lady Kayuara to open a gate, and than kick his ass! Than I can get Mia back even sooner!" Ryo said happily.  
" Well that is a good ideal. So yea lets do it!" Cye responded with a smile.  
After Lady Kayuara said yes, Ryo went back outside to train some more. He promised them that he will train for two days and than take 24 hours of sleep and eat also that he won't over work him self.  
'Well I will have her back soon. And than nothing can take us a part! I hope that nothing else happens. He better not tell her more lies! I can't wait to get my hands on him! I am gonna hurt him so much!' Ryo thought as he went into his armor.  
  
At Kyle's   
" Time to get up Mia. Get up my Love. I hope you remember from last night that that you do what I say. Now GET up." Kyle said kissing her with each word.  
" Huh? I am up. What time is it?" Mia ask almost forgetting that who it was that was next to her.  
" It's nine in the morning now let's go! I will send someone to help you get ready. I will also tell her how to do you hair. Than I want to meet you at the breakfast table." Kyle said leaving.  
Ten minutes later Mia came out of the shower to see a Slave standing there. She had a box and a bag with her.  
" Hello, what's your name?" Mia asked when she came into the room. The girl could only be six.  
" Hello, Miss. Mia. My name is Sally. I will be doing your hair." The little girl answered.  
" Oh, okay. You know when Kyle isn't here, please call Mia. So Sally how old are you? And how did they do this to you?" Mia asked as the little girl started to do her hair.  
" I am only six and a half. He killed my family and than he said that I would become a good slave if I wanted to live. I did say no though I wanted to be with my family, but he made me anyway." Sally said putting her hair in a high up ponytail.  
" Well when Ryo saves me I am gonna be happy that he's dead. What would you do than?" Mia asked feeling sorry for the little child.  
" I don't know. I might stay here alone." Sally said putting hair spray in her hair now.  
" Well you can come back with me. There is a ten-year-old boy that comes and visits us all the time. You two can play all the time. And my fianc‚ has white tiger you can play with him too. And at my wedding you can be my flower girl." Mia said looking in the mirror at her hair.  
" I can? Oh thank you!" Sally said hugging Mia.  
" Well I won't tell Kyle anything about this. You know so he won't hurt you." Mia said putting her down.  
" Oh yea! This is your clothing for today." Sally said handing her the bag.  
" Okay I am gonna go get changed. I want you to stay here so you can tell me how I look." With that Mia went to get changed. She came out with a short black leather skirt and a black leather shirt that only went down to her belly button.  
" You look great!" Sally said jumping up and down.  
" Thank you Sally." Mia said picking up Sally.  
" Oh, Mia you have to go before he gets mad! I have to do more things too! I will see you tonight." Sally said leaving the room.  
  
" You're late! What took you so long? Did that girl take to long? Maybe I should kill her." Kyle said pulling out the chair for her.  
" No! I mean please don't. It's my fault it took me to long in the shower. That little girl is cute." Mia said looking at Kyle.  
" So you like her? How about if I let her stay with you, she has no family. Maybe you could be like a mom to her." Kyle asked. He was still trying to get her to like him.  
" Really? Oh thank you!" Mia said smiling at him. She was about to kick her own butt for smiling, but she was happy.  
" Yes, she can be yours. She will show you around. And I must say that you look great! " Kyle said to her as she finished her breakfast. He told her that she could go. He was in a good mood; he got her to smile at him.  
  
At the mansion   
  
" Hey, do you guys think that Mia is sad right now?" Ryo asks turning to see his friends.  
" Well knowing Mia, She is should be exploring this guys castle. You know how she likes old things. Also with out her seeing you, well I think that she is sad." Rowen said trying to cheer up the leader.  
" Well in one more day we will go and save her!" Ryo said going back into his room.  
Back at the Castle  
" Go to sleep now Mia. I will send you back to your room when it's time for you to get changed in the morning. I left a guard at your door so that kid won't try anything!" Kyle said pulling Mia against him.  
This night had to be the worst one ever! She couldn't stand being in his arms let alone near him. In three more weeks Ryo will save her and she knew he would too.  
  
The next day at the mansion   
  
  
The next day went by really fast, Ryo and the rest opened the gate late at night. They wanted to get him when he's a sleep. Ryo couldn't wait to see Mia again. They also said yes to Yule and they let him come too. He had to stay with White Blaze though.  
" Now remember we don't want to make any noise. So keep it down. We want him to be off guard. Kento, you, Dais, and Cye will save Mia. Don't let anything happen to her." Ryo said walking through the gate after the nodded.  
  
  
In Kyle's room  
  
" We will get up early tomorrow. I have a lot of training to do." Kyle said pulling her close again. She was almost naked this time. She hated it! She wanted to be home with Ryo and the others, not here in this cold dark castle.  
" MASTER KYLE! THE RONINS ARE HERE! MASTER GET UP!" A guard yelled.  
" WHAT!? THAT'S TO SOON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! Mia, I want you to get changed. You can bring that child so she can see death again. There will be a horse to take you two there." Kyle said getting up.   
Mia nodded. ' We will see you die!' She thought as she ran to her room to get Sally and to get changed.  
" SALLY! WAKE UP!" Mia said shaking her lightly. She was so happy.  
" Mia? It can't be morning." Sally began and than they heard a loud sound. " What was that?" Sally asks jumping.  
" It's them! They came to save me! And I am taking you with me! Now go get changed." Mia said giving Sally her clothing.  
" YES! This is great!" Sally said getting to change.  
  
With in ten minutes the two were on the horses, they could see the battle from the castle.  
" Is that them Mia?" Sally asks looking at Mia who was behind her on the horse.  
" Yea! I am so happy that they are finally here!" Mia said happily.  
" Okay Kyle you're going down this time! First tell me where is Mia?" Ryo asks hoping that he didn't hurt her in anyway.  
" There she is. She's on the horse with a little girl." Kyle said getting ready to fight.  
" MIA!" Yule yelled as him and White Blaze rode up to the horse, which didn't seem scared of the tiger.  
" Hey Yule! This is Sally she's gonna come back with us, after we win." Mia said telling Sally who everyone is.  
" So your gonna marry the one fighting Kyle?" Sally asks holding on to Mia scared of Him. To her he was strong and could end up killing her if she was bad.  
" Yeah, but he's really nice when he's in a good mood. He also like a kid too." Mia said keeping an arm around her.  
" You came to early Wildfire! I am not ready! I will still kill you now!" Kyle said getting mad.  
" 'RAGE OF INFERNO'!" Ryo yelled using his inferno sure - kill.  
" Damn!" Kyle said he could hardly stand.  
" Let's get this over with! I want to go home with Mia, not stay and fight you." Ryo said walking toward Kyle  
" I am so sorry brother!" Kyle said hitting Ryo in the gut.   
They went full out. Using sure - kills and just punching one another. Yule watch, but than got an ideal.  
" Ryo! Use the jewel of life! Use it Ryo!" Yule yelled throwing it Ryo who caught it. Than he used he's sure kill and than Kyle died!  
" RYO! YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU COULD!" Mia yelled, She jumped of the horse and ran over to him. Sally was beside her.  
" Mia!?" Ryo asked, but than passed out. His street clothing came back on also.  
" Let's go home." Kento said picking up Ryo and walking through the gate.  
  
They had they gate shut and said good bye to the ex- Warlords. When they got inside the house Mia and Sally tended Ryo's cuts.  
" He'll wake up soon. Let's go help the others down stairs. I'll take you shopping tomorrow for new clothing. You can sleep in Ryo's old room." Mia said carrying her down the stairs.  
" Will you read to me tonight?" Sally asked giving her the puppy dog face.  
" If that's what you want than I'll do it." Mia said kissing her forehead.   
" Thank you, Mia." Sally said when they went into the kitchen Cye was cooking lunch.  
" It feels good to be away from him. Before I go to bed I am taking a hundred hot showers, that will only get the smell off. I wish that I could just forget about him." Mia said sitting Sally down.  
" I wish I could too!" Sally said making a funny face. Mia and Cye both laugh at her.  
" So you kept her company? How old are you, Sally?" Cye asked her giving her sandwich for lunch.  
" Thank you. Yea I did, I am six and a half." Sally said eating her food up fast.  
" I hope she's not like Kento and can't stay away from food." Cye said laughing.  
" No, I don't eat a lot, but I didn't eat a lot when I was at Kyle's mansion. He only feed my once a week. Twice when he knew Mia thought that I was cute." Sally said looking down.  
" Oh, poor thing. Let's go in my room; wait for Ryo to get up. We can watch any movie that you want. Yule has a lot of them here." Mia said walking with her back up stairs.  
  
" Huh? Mia?" Ryo asks starting to wake up, he saw two people in the room. They were both sound a sleep. They were leaning against him and Mia had someone in her arms.  
" Mia wake up. He's up." Sally said waking her up.  
" Huh? Ryo? You're a wake!" Mia said hugging him. Sally laugh at his Reaction. He wasn't ready for it.  
" Are you okay? I mean did he hurt you? Did he try anything? And who's this?" Ryo asked looking a Sally.  
" Yeah, but I am fine now. Don't worry about a thing. This is Sally, he killed her family and I am letting her stay with us." Mia said kissing Ryo.  
" At least he's dead now. Hi Sally, I am Ryo." He said giving her a smile.  
" You're marrying Mia right? She's like my mommy and than you would be like my daddy." Sally said hugging Mia.  
" If you want too, you can call me daddy and her mommy, if you want too. We can also adopt you too. " Ryo said giving her a hug.   
" Really? Thank you!" Sally said giving them both a huge hug.  
  
They fell asleep watching another movie  
  
So what do you think? Better than the first one? I know it's long, but it's easier than up loading 9 chapters. Please review  
  



End file.
